Chłopcze
by kharcia
Summary: Rude przyjechał do domu. Songfick do 'Junge' zespołu Die Aerzte.


Od autorki: Dla Ahaanzel, spóźniony prezent urodzinowy (to dlatego, że wczoraj się dziecku zapomniało, a i tak wallscrolla z Kuroshitsuji uważam za swój najlepszy pomysł). Hepi berzdej!

Nie pisuję songficków, prawdopodobnie już żadnego nie uświadczycie. Piosenka to 'Junge' zespołu Die Aerzte. Tak, niemiecka. Ale taśta mnie nie tylko przy chamskiej japońszczyźnie, ale też przy niepotrzebnych wstawkach z innych języków (znalazłam nawet opowiadanie z chamską _angielszczyzną _i przyznaję, że wprawiło mnie w szczere osłupienie), więc nie obawiajcie się germanizacji xD

Ostrzeżenia: Niestety niebetowane, poza tym występuje zawoalowane yaoi.

* * *

_Chłopcze, dlaczego się nie uczyłeś?_

Rude westchnął ciężko, wspominając wyboistą ścieżkę swojej kariery i listy zatroskanej matki. Zawsze wypominała mu jego stosunek z lat młodzieńczych do instytucji zwanej szkołą, którą on sam miał za wyrafinowane narzędzie tortur, dopuszczone dzięki jakimś machlojkom przez rząd. Nie, po prostu nie uważał, że takie wynalazki jak budowa kubeczka smakowego mogą być fascynujące i przydatne.

_Popatrz na Dietera, on ma już..._

I tak się zaczynało porównywanie. Samochody, motocykle, dziewczyny, żony, gromadki śliniących wszystko dzieci. Każdy z jego rówieśników już to 'osiągnął', więc mama uznawała za niezbędne przypomnieć mu o wizerunku rodziny w miasteczku. Stała praca dla najbogatszego człowieka w Midgarze? A kto by się tym przejmował, ona chciała mieć synową i wnuki, mieszkających w ładnym piętrowym domku jednorodzinnym obok. Obowiązkowo ze śnieżnobiałymi firankami w oknach.

_Czemu nie pójdziesz do wujka do warsztatu?  
Dałby ci stałą pracę, gdybyś poprosił._

Ach, te rodzinne interesy, maleńkie, lokalne firmy, przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Wiecznie umorusany smarem wujek może nawet i był szczęśliwy, ale Rude nie wyobrażał sobie siebie na jego miejscu. Teraz, gdy widział już tyle różnych miast, poznał tylu ludzi, wypił tyle rodzajów markowego alkoholu, nie umiałby się zadowolić mieszkaniem w Reichsheim, będąc otoczonym ciągle uśmiechniętymi sąsiadami i sączeniem wieczorami słabo przedestylowanego bimbru pędzonego w piwnicy.

_Nigdy nie wracasz do domu, nie wiemy co się z tobą dzieje.  
Chłopcze, nie łam mamusi serca._

Praca Turka zawsze wiązała się z nieokreślonym miejscem pobytu i podporządkowaniem jej praktycznie całego życia. Co więcej, wiele informacji było tajnych, a i te jawne nie zawsze nadawały się do opisywania w listach do rodziców. Chyba lepsze złamane serce, spowodowane oziębłością dziecka, niż zawał serca, gdy matka dowiaduje się, że jej syn jest specjalistą od mokrej roboty, prawda?

_Jeszcze nie jest za późno zapisać się na uniwersytet.  
__Przecież tak się kiedyś interesowałeś zwierzątkami,__  
Czy to nie coś dla ciebie?  
Własna praktyka!_

Och tak. Przecież fakt, że jego siostra zażyczyła sobie rybki, którymi musiał się potem zajmować, bo dziewczynie nie chciało się ich dokarmiać był ewidentnym dowodem na pasję weterynaryjną. To, że potem identyczny los spotkał chomika, papużkę i szynszyla tym bardziej utwierdzało całą rodzinę w przekonaniu, że jest jednym z wcieleń Chocobo Sage, rozszerzonego na wszystkie gatunki, podczas gdy on chciał tylko odrobiny spokoju, tym bardziej, że gdyby coś się zwierzętom stało (czytaj: zdechłyby z głodu), Nina mogłaby płaczem zbudzić całą okolicę.

_Nie wracasz do domu, wpadłeś w złe towarzystwo!  
Chyba cię wydziedziczymy!_

Złe towarzystwo? Uśmiechnął się na myśl o Turkach. Zawsze nienagannie ubrani, reprezentujący godnie Korporację Shinra. Tylko niektóre obowiązki bywały źle odbierane przez postronnych, których i tak, szybko i skutecznie uciszało się w razie potrzeby. Adrenalina, zarobki i fachowa opieka medyczna (fachowości nie można było odmówić nawet co bardziej podejrzanym lekarzom, jak chociażby Hojo, który mimo specjalizowania się w badaniu wpływu Mako na tkanki, nadal cieszył się opinią doskonałego chirurga) ciągle przyciągały nowicjuszy. Niby z czego rodzice zamierzali go wydziedziczyć? Chyba nie z tych starych, zeżartych przez korniki mebli, skoro dom i tak trafiał do najstarszego syna, którym Rude miał szczęście nie być.

_A ci twoi przyjaciele – oni wszyscy coś biorą!_

To się co prawda nie do końca zgadzało, bo jego partner i współlokator tylko pił napoje ze sporą ilością etanolu, ale wolał nie tłumaczyć matce, bo to zapewne pociągnęłoby za sobą pytania o rudzielca. Tym bardziej, że jakiś czas temu Reno zaciągnął do ich wspólnego, i tak już ciasnawego mieszkania Clouda i zza cienkiej ściany słychać było niepojęte rzeczy, które dwaj mężczyźni robili na skrzypiącym łóżku. I kto by pomyślał, że ten człowiek, który bez skrupułów wysadził płytę Midgaru, może mieć tak romantyczną duszę...

_Pomyśl o swojej przyszłości, o rodzicach.  
Chcesz żebyśmy pomarli?_

Rude znowu westchnął, spoglądając na bukiecik róż w swojej lewej dłoni. Wiedział jak będzie wyglądało czekające go spotkanie. Palce prawej ręki zacisnęły się na pudełku ze spóźnionym (praca, ciągle ta cholerna praca) prezentem. Przygotowany na wszystko, zastukał do drzwi, w których chwilę później stanęła niska starowinka w kuchennym fartuchu. Mężczyzna wyciągnął w jej stronę podarunki.  
- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, mamo.


End file.
